Deidara's Great Idea
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori cringed. His boyfriend always had a weird sense of fashion. Fashion he often pushed onto Sasori. The redhead didn't normally mind, simply for the fact that he didn't care about fashion. It was just easier to let his boyfriend dress him, but this…? This was a bit much.


I wanna thank my cousin for this idea.

Rated: K+

Word Count: 2249

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

It was so lonely shopping by yourself. Or at least Deidara thought so. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Man, were these bags ever heavy. If only Sasori Danna was here. He's such a good boyfriend. Always holding the bags for Deidara. Always paying for the meals. Always giving him such sweet kisses while holding his hand. He really was a great guy.

The blond came to a stop, pouting. He was tired. He was too pampered for this. His redheaded boyfriend really spoiled him. Several eyes stared him down as he threw himself to the ground. Deidara didn't care. He was exhausted.

He watched several people pass by. Lots of couples. It made him miss his boyfriend more. It wasn't like Sasori was gone for good. He was only at work. He'd be home around four - which would be an hour from now.

The blond sighed sadly, watching a couple across from him. They were staring into a store, the woman seemingly pleading with the man about something. It reminded him of when he and Sasori would shop together. The redhead could be so frugal sometimes. Probably learned it from his long time friend, Kakuzu. The guy was a total miser. And it seemed that the woman's boyfriend was as well, as he made them leave.

Deidara raised a curious eyebrow. What could've been so special about that store? It was just one of those places where you could customize your own t-shirts. He stood up to go and get a closer look. His eyes widened and practically ran to the window, smashing his face against the glass. No way!

"No way," Sasori hissed. The redhead stared at the blond with disbelief. He'd just come home and was ready to relax before they had to go out again, but then Deidara sprung on him. At first it seemed to be going toward sex, which Sasori wasn't entirely against. However, it all came to a halt when Deidara shoved a shirt in his face. The redhead looked at the shirt. Then at his boyfriend. He seriously could not believe this.

"Please, Danna! You can't tell me that this isn't the cutest thing you've ever seen!"

Sasori cringed. His boyfriend always had a weird sense of fashion. Fashion he often pushed onto Sasori. The redhead didn't normally mind, simply for the fact that he didn't care about fashion. It was just easier to let his boyfriend dress him, but this…? This was a bit much.

It was a t-shirt. A customized t-shirt. With their faces on it.

The shirt he was handed had a picture of the blond and read, _I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND_ in big bold red letters.

The blond was already wearing the shirt with his face on it. Sasori hadn't even noticed. Probably because he was being seduced as soon as he walked through the door.

"C'mon, yeah! It'll be super cute! We can wear them tonight and totally match."

Sasori stared.

Deidara pouted and pressed himself against the redhead. "Pretty please, Danna." He rubbed his chest against his boyfriend's, putting on his best pleading face.

The redhead groaned, "Seriously?"

The blond jutted his lip, about to give up when he had an idea. He leaned over to nibble on Sasori's ear. "Please, yeah. I'll let you do that thing in bed that you always wanna do."

Sasori froze at that. Now that was interesting. Deidara never let him get away with his fetish. The blond always complained that it was weird and hurt too much. He didn't pull this card often. Sasori would always jump at the chance to be able to do it.

"F-Fine. But you have to do it all the way," Sasori begrudgingly agreed.

Deidara rolled his eyes and nodded. He gave his boyfriend a sweet short kiss. "Danna's the best, yeah!" He held the shirt out for the redhead, who took it with hesitance.

The man looked at it with a scrunched up face before sliding off his own t-shirt and putting on the new one.

"Awwwh! You look perfect!" Deidara cooed.

Sasori scoffed but did nothing as the blond presented many smooches to his face. "What time did Konan want us over again?"

"Six, yeah. We've an hour to ourselves."

The redhead smirked and threw the shirt off. Deidara almost got offended, but wasn't surprised when Sasori's next words were, "Shower sex."

The blond let himself be whisked away. At least it wasn't his kink yet. Deidara could never sit right after that.

After a lovely hour of a steamy shower, both males were dressed in matching attire and off to Konan's house. It was a whole night dedicated to their friends hanging out, eating lots of pizza, sometimes getting drunk, and playing video games. A whole night where their friends could laugh at Sasori in his couple's shirt. Ah, the best of friends.

When the couple arrived, they were greeted by Pein. The man took one glance at their t-shirts and immediately cooed, "That's so sweet."

Sasori gave him the finger while Deidara laughed.

"No seriously!" Pein laughed. "Maybe me and Konan should get a pair."

"A pair of what?" Speak of the devil. Konan came down the stairs and saw her friends. "Oh my… Pein, no. I would not be caught dead in a shirt with your face on it," she said pointedly before heading down to the recreation room.

Pein pouted and followed behind her, asking why not and telling her that they'd pull it off even better.

Sasori rubbed his hot cheeks and looked over at his boyfriend. Was it really worth it? All this embarrassment over a silly shirt?

Deidara smiled at him.

"Damn it…" he muttered under his breath. Yeah, it was totally worth it. Deidara was a damn good catch and he knew it. No matter what Deidara put him through, he was worth it all.

The couple made their way down the stairs to the recreation room and passed several of their friends that occupied the space.

They held hands all the way to the couch where Deidara plopped down and made him sit as well.

Hidan was the first to notice and laugh. "Oh my Jashin, can you two get any fucking cornier?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and gave the albino the finger. "Fuck you, yeah. We look cute!"

Sasori sighed as his boyfriend started to argue with the religious fool. They did that often and he didn't see a point in trying to stop it anymore. Soon enough the whole group was in on the small spat. Among it all, the doorbell rang. The redhead was the first to jump up. "I'll get it!"

"Eager to show off that shirt, huh?"

Of course Hidan saying that sparked up Deidara's temper again. Sasori quickly ran to the door upstairs.

Upon answering it, he found the pizza man arms full of food. "Hey, Deidara! Come help grab some of this!" he yelled, taking some of the food from the poor guy.

Deidara eagerly came running up the stairs, face beet red from his prior engagement.

"Geez, Dei, don't get too worked up," he muttered, handing the blond several boxes of food.

Deidara laughed it off.

"Careful down the stairs!" Sasori called after his boyfriend. The blond could be so clumsy sometimes.

The delivery guy handed him a receipt to sign. "Nice shirt," he commented with a little laugh.

The redhead flushed and quickly signed the little piece of paper. "My boyfriend made me wear it. Said it was cute."

The guy nodded, "If I had a girlfriend who made me wear that I'd burn it as soon as her back was turned. Women are so fucking sappy and embarrassing, though I suppose your boyfriend applies as well. If I were you, I'd tell him to go take it back or else."

Sasori stared at the delivery guy in disbelief for a moment. Then he glared. He shoved the receipt into the man's hands then slammed the door in his face.

He could hear the muffled voice yell, "Hey, what about a tip?"

He gripped open the door and hissed at the man. "Here's a tip for you, stop being such a douchebag and maybe you'll get a girlfriend who's sweet enough to give you a shirt with their face on it!" Sasori slammed the door again and huffed, marching downstairs. Everyone was already digging into the pizza.

"I could've covered the tip," Pein stated as he caught sight of the peeved redhead.

"I took care of it," Sasori said as he marched right up to Deidara. Before the blond could utter a word, the redhead was giving him multiple kisses and telling him how wonderful he was.

Then the redhead dragged the ottoman to the center of the room and stood on it. "You see this shirt? I fucking love this shirt. The most beautiful man I've ever met gave this to me and I really love him damnit, so I don't want to hear another damn word about our shirts! Got it?!" He looked around the room getting several nods. "Good."

Sasori got down from his position and grumpily sat down on the couch. It took minute, but everything he had said finally registered and he realized just what he had done. Made a fool of himself. If only that pizza guy hadn't triggered him then maybe he wouldn't have declared his undying love for Deidara and his stupid matching shirts out loud.

The cushion next to Sasori sank, alerting the redhead to his boyfriend's presence. A plate of pizza and delicious garlic-y breadsticks came into a his field of view.

"Saved some for the best boyfriend in the entire world, yeah."

Sasori offered the blond a smile and took the plate. Gosh, was he ever so lucky. Maybe it was okey that he stood up for his love and t-shirt. It's not like anyone else but his friends saw it.

Later that evening, the friends were piled around the TV playing Mario Kart on the new Switch. Deidara had passed his controller to Kisame next to him and was currently cuddling up next to Sasori. The redhead himself was idly playing the game, so used to the blond practically laying on him anyway.

The redhead let out an annoyed grunt when Kisame passed him and won First, putting Sasori in Second. He glared over at the male who was doing a small victory dance. In attempt to remain cool headed, he passed his controller down and let someone else play for a change.

Digging into his back pocket, he found his phone and began to lazily flip through all his notifications. For no particular reason, he opened his snapchat - something Deidara made him use and have because "all their friends had it". He saw that Pein had posted something to his story. Looked like it was from their little get together. He clicked on it, a bad feeling in his stomach.

First picture: Pein and Konan before everyone arrived

Second picture: Their friends minus Sasori hanging out around the couch.

Third picture: The food.

The fourth… was a video. Of him.

Sasori watched in horror as it was himself standing on the ottoman. After several short clips, it went back to normal pictures and videos of Mario Kart.

"How many people…?" Sasori muttered.

Deidara looked over at him.

"Pein!" The redhead snapped.

Said man jumped and pouted as he lost his place in the race. "Damnit. You made me lose."

"How many people saw this!?" Sasori hissed, holding his phone out so the ginger knew what he was referring to.

"Ha, you saw that, huh?" Pein laughed a little. "Uhm… well anyone who has my snapchat?"

Sasori glared, "Which is?"

The ginger tugged on the collar of his shirt. "Oh you know… the whole uni plus some faculty?"

The redhead stared, then slowly sank back into his seat. He was too shocked to even reach over and strangle the overly pierced moron he sometimes called a friend.

He felt the blond press a kiss to his shoulder. "What's the matter? I thought you said you liked the shirt?"

"I do…" the redhead muttered. "I mean I like you, so by default I have to like the shirt."

"You loooooove me, yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

Deidara smirked and kissed his neck. "and you loooooove the shirt."

"By default."

"That's not what you said earlier, yeah." The blond countered playfully.

"You do realize that we're literally that one couple that no one wants to talk with because we're so mushy gushy, right?" Sasori asked. "I'm surprised we even have friends at this point."

"You don't like being mushy gushy?"

"I don't - I mean… That's not what I'm saying."

"I guess that means no more kisses or hand holding, yeah."

"Brat."

Deidara laughed at his boyfriend's discomfort and seemingly worried stare. As if Deidara would ever stop showering the other in affection.

The redhead gave him a half hearted glare and lolled his head to the side, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Deidara smirked and laid his head against Sasori's shoulder, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Sasori smiled and squeezed the hand gently. Okey, so maybe he did like the mushy gushy stuff in their relationship. Not like anybody else needed to know that though.


End file.
